The Honeymoon
by Crazy Cravat
Summary: Poppy and Alastor on their honeymoon.
1. Wedding Night

Alastor paused on the porch of the quaint cottage in view of the breaking waves and the lighthouse on the far end of the shore. "I hear it is customary for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold, Poppy, but I'm afraid I'm unable to carry you over the threshold." He said to Poppy, as he opened the door for her.  
  
"I wouldn't let you anyway, I'd cause you injury." She winked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"After you, my wife." Alastor laughed and gestured her inside.  
  
Poppy grinned at the word and moved inside to gaze around the room, taking in all the nice cherry wood finishings and the wine colored sofa and beautiful bay window. "Wow, this is lovely." She murmured in admiration, her eyes bright. Alastor followed her inside and shut the door behind him; his magical eye swiveling to take in their surroundings. "Indeed, it is." He admitted, moving to her to wrap his arms around her from behind.  
  
Poppy sighed and leaned into him, her gaze on the breaking waves seen from the window. "This is a dream come true ..." She whispered, her voice trailing off.  
  
"For me as well, Poppy." Alastor breathed in her scent, the white roses and orange poppies which she'd woven into a garland to wear for their wedding teasing him. She closed her eyes, her hand coming up to caress his face.  
  
"Poppy..." He shivered at her touch, turning her face to his.  
  
"Alastor ..." She kissed him tenderly, feeling her heart soar.  
  
He kissed her back, pulling her close as he did so. She slowly wound her arms around him, pulling away to kiss his neck lightly. Shivering at her lips on his neck, he slid his hand down her back. Poppy nibbled lightly on his ear, and then kissed his neck and his jawline.  
  
"Poppy, perhaps we should move to the bedroom." Alastor groaned as her kisses ignited little fires under his skin.  
  
She pulled away and nodded, her eyes meeting his. He took her hand in his, leading her into the bedroom. She followed him, twining her fingers in his. He lead her over to the bed, at which point she faced him looking into his eyes as she began to unravel his robes, slowly and gently.Alastor shivered at her touch and began undoing the buttons of her robes. Her heart raced, as she gently moved his robes off of him to run her hands over his skin. She moved closer and kissed his neck once more.  
  
Alastor felt his blood thrumming in his veins as he removed her robes to gaze down at her in adoration. "Oh, Poppy, you are so beautiful."  
  
Poppy blushed and moves closer to him. "You're so wonderful Alastor ..." she breathed, kissing his scars.  
  
He sat down on the bed and tugged her down beside him, kissing her once more. She moved his arms so they encircled her, as she kissed him deeply and passionately. Alastor tightened his arms around her, pulling her close. Poppy slowly lowered herself back on the bed pulling him down with her, still kissing him passionately.  
  
He kissed her jawline, moving lower each moment. "I love you, Poppy." He murmured between his kisses. Poppy moaned at his kisses which were inflamming her skin. "I love you Alastor ..." she breathed as she gave her body, heart, and soul over to him. 


	2. Next Morning

Poppy slowly opened her eyes, the golden sunlight spilling in through the window over the form of her sleeping husband. She smiled slow like honey and watched him in his sleep, his arm draped over her comfortably. He stirred slightly, murmuring in his sleep. She gazed at him lovingly, the knowledge that they were finally married, finally together in this way, warmed her completely.  
  
"My own Alastor ..." Poppy whispered softly.  
  
"Good morning, my lovely wife." He stirred again at her voice, slowly opening his eyes and smiling.  
  
"Good morning my wonderful husband ..." She greeted happily, tilting her head up to kiss him softly.  
  
Alastor pulled her close to kiss her more deeply.  
  
"Alastor ..." Poppy moaned, feeling her heart fit to burst remembering the passions of the night before and feeling her world wrapped up in his kisses.  
  
"I know, Poppy." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Laying her head on his shoulder, she began to play with the ends of his hair. "So dearest ... fancy a jaunt to the lighthouse or a walk on the beach after breakfast?"  
  
"Actually, I'd rather stay here for the day." Alastor said, sliding his hand down to her rear.  
  
"Well now, that might be nice ..." She squeaked, blushing profusely.  
  
"Might? It WOULD be nice." He grinned, his hand spread on her hip, moving his thumb in slow circles on her skin.  
  
"I agree dearest ..." Poppy smiled slyly.  
  
Alastor grinned and kissed her. She kissed him deeply as she wrapped an arm around him, moving his hand over her bosom to rest on her side. He caressed her, enjoying the soft silkiness of her skin. Poppy sighed, fully enjoying the feeling as she ran her hand up and down his back, kissing him still. Alastor quivered at her touch, pulling back to kiss her neck. She moaned and closed her eyes, tilting her head back.  
  
He reluctantly raised his head. "Perhaps breakfast is in order, my love."  
  
"Yes, excellent idea dearest." Was her reply, as she reigned in her erratic breathing.  
  
Poppy kissed him on the tip of his nose as she rose from the bed, conjuring up her grey-teal flannel pajama bottoms and matching tank top to dress herself in. He too sat up and conjured up a nightshirt to wear. She moved over to the dresser and grabbed her brush, beginning to brush her tousled semi curly air, humming as she did so.  
  
Alastor stood and walked over to her and, taking the brush, began brushing her hair for her. "I have a feeling this is going to take some adjusting."  
  
"Yes, it will." Poppy sighed contentedly.  
  
"But it's a nice sort of adjusting." He said, enjoying brushing her hair.  
  
"Yes, I quite agree ..." she smiled and looked in the mirror, grinning at their reflections where he met her eyes and smiled back.  
  
"So, dearest what would you like for breakfast? French toast, eggs, and milk?" She asked.  
  
"That sounds fine." Alastor patted her hair and kissed the back of her neck, causing her to squeak at the feel of his lips on the back of her neck.  
  
"Shall we have breakfast on the porch or inside?" Poppy inquired of her husband.  
  
"In here is fine. We can sit by the window." He responded.  
  
She nodded and walked over to the table where the food appeared with a wave of her wand. She then moved to the bay window and pulled open the curtains marveling at the view of the sea and the lighthouse on the far side of the shore. He followed her, holding her chair out for her.  
  
"Thank you dearest." She said as she seated herself.  
  
"You're quite welcome." Alastor kissed the top her head and moved around the table to his seat.  
  
Poppy took her napkin, layed it across her lap, and poured two glasses of milk, handing one to him. He, too, layed his napkin across his lap and picked up one of the glasses of milk, holding it up.  
  
"To us, my love." Alastor toasted.  
  
"To us, dearest." She held up her glass.  
  
He clinked his glass against hers and drank. She took a sip, her eyes flitting again to the ocean out beyond the bay window. Her husband set his glass down and began to eat.  
  
"Dearest?" Poppy voiced, taking a bit of her French Toast.  
  
"Yes, Darling?" He looked at her.  
  
"I took the liberty of drawing up the papers of guardianship for Neville and Marietta two days ago. You'll need to review it and sign it." She informed him, taking a bit of her eggs.  
  
Alastor nodded and took another bite of his eggs.  
  
She hummed a bit, her feet bobbing a little beneath the table as she took another sip. He glanced at her, quite amused, prompting her to look up at him replete with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Something amusing dearest?" Poppy asked of him.  
  
"Even after last night, I still find it difficult to realize we are married at last, my love." Alastor smiled and reached across the table to pat her hand.  
  
"I can't either, it still feels like a dream ..." Poppy looked at him levely and added, "a dream I wish to never wake from."  
  
He brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it. "Does this feel like a dream?"  
  
"No dream that I know." She trembled from his kiss and nudged his foot lightly beneath the table with her grey-teal flannel socked feet.  
  
Alastor nudged her foot back, smiling as he released her hand to resume eating his breakfast. She grinned as she polished off her eggs and French Toast. He soon set his knife and fork down on his clean plate as she took a last sip from her glass, sighing quite happily as she did so.  
  
"A delicious breakfast, darling, as always." He told her drinking the last of his milk and setting the empty glass down on the table.  
  
"Thank you. I do believe I am going to quite spoil you." She said beaming.  
  
"And I won't mind in the slightest." He smiled.  
  
"No I don't imagine you would." She grinned, vanishing the dishes to leave the table spotless.  
  
Alastor stood and drew her to her feet, nudging the table out of the way as he did so. She looked deeply in his mismatched magical blue and regular brown eyes, her hands in his. He tilted her head up to his for another kiss. She kissed him back tenderly, long and slow. Cradling her face between his scarred and calloused hands, he moved his thumbs lightly on her throat. Poppy closed her eyes, happiness too soft a word for what she felt. Alastor deepened the kiss, her face still cradled between his hands. She kissed him still, putting her hands on his shoulders to softly massage them, moving one of her hands to the back of his neck to softly caress his skin. Both his hands drop to her hips to pull her closer to him. Her arms wound themselves around him as she moved closer into his embrace, her flannel shirt riding up a little as she stood on tiptoe to kiss his temple. Alastor slid a hand under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her back. Poppy felt her skin tingle as she ran her hands up and down the length of his arms.  
  
He pulled back slightly to kiss her temple. "Shall we go back to bed, my love?"  
  
She didn't say anything, but the look in her fine grey-blue eyes said it all as she lead him back to the quaint bedroom. 


	3. Evening Jaunt

Poppy walked along the shoreline, the waves braking upon her feet. Her grey robes billowed in the breeze and her semi curly ashy colored hair flowed free, the salty sea scent clinging to her tresses. Back inside the cottage, Alastor woke up to find himself alone. His magical eye swiveled to search the cottage.  
  
"Poppy?" He voiced, finding himself alone. He rose, dressed, and left the cottage only to spot his wife a little ways ahead on the shore. He couldn't help the smile that revealed itself on his lips.  
  
"I should have known." He muttered as he made his way to approache her, his wooden leg making no sound in the sand. As he moved closer he heard her begin to sing, completely unaware that she was not alone.  
  
"From my first moment you gave me wings  
  
Let me fly and believed in my dreams  
  
From that first moment you cherished me so  
  
The journey through life would be hard without you  
  
You gave me all I have and all I know.  
  
From my first moment you would be there  
  
In your arms lay the strength I now bear  
  
From that first moment each day I have you  
  
The seasons they change but your heart stays the same  
  
You gave me all I have and all I know.  
  
From my first moment as time goes by  
  
We drift endlessly through open skies  
  
The journey through life would be hard without you  
  
You gave me all I have and all I know."  
  
Poppy's voice trailed off as she continued to stare at the breaking waves before her, completely unaware of his presence.  
  
"That was beautiful, Poppy." Alastor said in a soft growl, stepping up behind her to place his free hand on her shoulder.  
  
She started and turned to face him. "I had thought you were sleeping. I just had to come and watch the waves, the night is so beautiful."  
  
"I awoke and you weren't there, so I came out here to find you, and the night isn't nearly as beautiful as you are." He told her.  
  
Looking into his eyes, she took his hand in her own. "Sit down awhile with me here? It's too lovely to stay inside."  
  
Alastor waved his wand to conjure up a towel. "After you, my love."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Thank you, dearest." Poppy thanked him.  
  
She sat down and pulled him down so that she sat in front of him, his arms embracing her from behind as she leaned into him still facing the sea. Alastor kissed the nape of her neck. Poppy trembled at his kiss, thinking she'd never been happier in all her life than in this moment with her husband sitting on the shore in the glorious evening. He continued kissing her neck causing her skin to tingle. She burrowed deeper into his embrace, quite comfortable in his arms. Alastor rested his chin on to of her head, his normal eye focused on the sea while his magical one focused on her. His wife sighed contentedly and soon let her head rest on his shoulder. Her eyes closing of their own accord as the sea breeze caressed her face.  
  
"Poppy? Are you tired, darling?" He asked.  
  
Being in his arms while the breeze continued to caress her, she felt herself slowly being lulled to sleep. "Mm-hmm ..."  
  
"Perhaps we should return to the cottage." Her husband suggested.  
  
"Mm-hmm." She opened her eyes and rose, getting to her feet to cast one last glance at the sea.  
  
Alastor rose as well, vanishing the towel. "Shall we?" He offered his arm.  
  
Poppy took his arm and tugged her robes closer around her. "Yes, dearest."  
  
Alastor started toward the cottage with Poppy on his arm. She fell in step beside him as they made their way to the porch.  
  
"Poppy?" He paused on the porch and turned to her.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
He released her arm to caress her cheek. "I love you. Very much."  
  
"I love you more than words can say." She smiled at him.  
  
Alastor lowered his head to kiss her, tenderly. She happily accepted his kiss.  
  
He lifted his head and opened the door. "After you, my love."  
  
"Thank you, dearest." She whispered, proceeding inside as he followed her and shut the door behind him. 


End file.
